


[Art] Home isn't a place

by Lorien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Claudia_flies and their wonderful story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6236878">Home isn't a place</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Home isn't a place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/gifts).



> This is heavily inspired by [this drawing](http://s3.amazonaws.com/asmedia/7e476176ce705229d2c0398971007823/IFd3lDHXay.jpg) done by artist [Tom of Finland](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_of_Finland).

After returning home from visiting a gallery with an exhibition of drawings done by Tom of Finland, Steve decides to re-draw one of the pictures (the one Bucky and Natasha stood before, giggling) but with Bucky and himself in it. This is the result:

 

 

bonus coloured version:

**Author's Note:**

> [my art @ tumblr](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/)


End file.
